El campamento
by Danii Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Todo puede pasar en el campamento Twilight, un poco de amor, aventura, celos, diversión y algo mas... solo pasen y lean mi primer fic, los personajes no pertenecen son de la increible S Meyer
1. Chapter 1

_El campamento_

_Capitulo uno_

**(Bella Pov)**

¡Ring. Ring. Ring!

Me moví lentamente para apagar al endemoniado de mi despertador, pero no conté con que la mesita de noche estaba demasiado lejos para el alcance de mi mano y con lo grogui que estaba lo busque a tientas y sin darme algo para prepararme caí si remedio al suelo de madera de mi habitación.

Mierda ¡ouch!

Dicho esto me levante sobándome la cabeza por el fuerte golpe _nota mental: correr más la mesa de noche para no caerme de nuevo_

Cuando mire el reloj del despertador decía 7:05 o por dios me tengo que bañar antes que mi hermano me coja el baño, como un bolido corrí por toda la habitación recogiendo las cosas necesarias para un baño mi neceser y la ropa interior me cambiaria en el cuarto a y una toalla no vaya a ser que mi padre o mi hermano me vean por ahí como Dios me trajo al mundo.

Cuando me disponía a salir un gran cuerpo paso corriendo cuando me percate de quien era Salí corriendo para poder alcanzar el baño pero para mí mala suerte y con lo patosa que soy me resbale con una parte de la toalla que llevaba colgando en el brazo. Cuando mire hacia la puerta del baño mi querido hermano Jasper me miraba con una imagen de autosuficiencia para después partirse de la risa y cerrarme la puerta en la cara me levante y empecé a pegarle con mis puños a la puerta gritando.

Jasper sal de ahi de inmediato

No eso te pasa por patosa buajajajajajaja- dijo riendo con esa sonrisa malvada de película

Jasper Por favor por tu pequeña hermana- le dije en una suplica

Mmmm dejame pensarlo ¡Noooooo! Buajajaja

Está bien pero esta me la vas a pagar tenlo por seguro Jasper Daniel Swan

Mira como tiemblo- dijo con voz como de fantasma

No seas imbécil no vez que no te puedo ver ¡idiota! Más bien apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- dije enojada

Teniendo cinco putos baños en esta puta casa solo podíamos disponer de uno por una puta broma de mi hermano milagrosamente este se salvo cuando nuestros padres se enteraron casi nos hacen a nosotros mismo arreglar todas la tuberías menos mal hicimos nuestra carita "perro-desamparado-bajo-la-lluvia-que-no tiene-a-donde-ir" y aceptaron llamar al plomero pero nosotros corríamos con los gastos pobre de mí cerdito llamado monedita cuando me tocara romperlo tendré que hacer un funeral. Pero bueno ¿vendrá monedita II no es cierto?

Cuando Salí de mi cavilaciones me di cuenta que no escuchaba la ducha estúpido Jasper no se ha bañando. Mire el reloj del pasillo 7:25 ¡diablos!

Jasper mira la hora que es llegaremos tarde

Dime la hora hermanita

Son las 7:40 – uno de los métodos que usaba mi madre para apurarnos era decir la hora incorrecta

Mierda llegaremos tarde.

Si idiota por eso apurate

En ese momento escuche la duche y el grito ensordecedor de Jasper

Mierda esta fría

Jajajajajaja- no pude contener la carcajada

No te rías- me grito

En menos de 10 minutos había salido con un toalla colgando de cintura y su cabello rubio oscurecido por el agua mi hermano era muy sexy si todas la niñas del instituto están muertas por él, pero es muy reservado y se la pasa conmigo y con mi amiga Nathalia somos los mejores amigo, pero como mi hermano es idiota no se da cuenta que Nathi está enamorada de él hace mucho tiempo pero la verdad lo esconde muy no me hubiera enterado de no ser porque ella me lo dice.

Apúrate pequeña no tenemos tiempo son las…- dijo mirando el reloj del pasillo- 7:36 Bella porque me mentiste pilluela me las pagaras- dijo pero note un tono en su voz diferente ese que usa cuando va a hacer un a broma.

Jaspy por favor es que si no llegaríamos tarde lo siento me perdonas porfa- dije en tono de suplica las bromas que Jasper me hacía no eran muy lindas me ha hacho pasar muchas cosas no quiero tenerlo mal conmigo

Claro que si hermanita claro que si- y me dedico una sonrisa que me dio miedo changos no me va a perdonar

Gracias hermanito sabias que no te pondrías bravito conmigo- y lo abrace de pronto esto ayudaría y dije eso con asa voz de niña buena de pronto se le ablanda el corazón

Más bien apúrate que ya son la 7:40 jajajaja si llegaremos tarde- dijo y se fue a cambiar

Me bañe en menos de lo que canta un gallo a comparación de mi hermano yo si estoy acostumbrada a bañarme con agua fría desde pequeña lo he hecho y no me importa.

Sali con la toalla puesta alrededor de mi cuerpo y debajo traía la ropa interior mi cuerpo es lindo no tengo el cuerpo tipo victoria secret pero no es malo soy delgada pero no demasiado me encanta y mi piel es muy blanca, casi no me gusta el sol aunque viva en Phoenix pero bueno que se le hace, nunca estoy bronceada Nathi me dice que soy muy bonita y que no necesito maquillaje solo en los ojos para que resalten ya que son verdes como los de mi madre, por si no lo sabían Jasper es mi hermano mellizo no nos parecemos en nada el rubio yo soy castaña, el tiene ojos grises y yo verdes lo único similar es la piel es igual de blanca a la mia a y también nos ruborizamos mucho siempre tenemos ese tono rosado en las mejilla es como nuestro rubor permanente.

Cuando estuve completamente lista faltaba 5 min para las 8 definitivamente llegaríamos tarde el tiempo límite para entrar sin ser castigados eran las 8:15 llegaríamos a las 8:30 estoy más que segura, porque nuestros padres no podían conseguir un colegio más cerca ya que vivimos a las afueras no tenían que conseguir un colegio en el centro pero bueno este era nuestro último año y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano siiiii.

Mama nos sirvió el desayuno, y como siempre Jasper me estuvo molestando comimos rapidísimo y nos dirigimos al auto de Jasper hoy era su turno y yo quería conducir hoy bueno un trato es un trato.

Jasper tenía un Alfa Romeo 159 rojo era divino me encantaba pero amaba mas mi auto era un Audi TT RS Roadster azul es perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a ala escuela eran las 8:20 entonces nos enviaron a detención las dos primeras horas, éramos los únicos en el salón así que molestamos los dos como cuando éramos niños por eso amaba a mi hermano aunque a aveces fuara un dolor de culo lo amaba.

Cuando ya pudimos ir a clase me senté con mi hermano teníamos todas las clases juntos y compartíamos algunas con Nathi, nos tocaba una clase llamda cultura religiosa con un profesor realmente pero realmente anciano, eso significaba para Jasper 2 horas de sueño y para mi 2 horas para escuchar música nadie ponía atención y él seguía hablando, muy distraído y al final del semestre siempre nos ponía la más alta calificación por eso nadie lo acusaba ni nada.

Jasper- lo sacudi porque estaba durmiendo en el asiento- Jasper despierta- lo volví a sacudir que sueño tan pesado- JASPER DESPIERTA- le grite

Señorita no grite nove que está durmiendo déjelo dormir- me dijo el profesor

Lo siento profesor- y me sonroje

Jasper despierta se robaron tu auto- le dije

¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿donde están esos malnacidos? ¿Dónde está mi auto?- empezó a gritar Jasper

Señor Swam deje de decir malas palabras no ha servido de nada lo que le he enseñado- dijo el profesor- los niños Swam están castigados por gritar en mi clase- y me miro a mi- y por decir malas palabras- miro Jasper- una hora en detención- viejo loco lo bueno es que no se acordara al poner las notas

Con Jasper salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos de nuevo a detención otra hora más.

Hey y mi auto- me pregunto Jasper

No a tu auto no le paso nada es que no te despertabas y me toco decirte eso a ver si reaccionabas- dije despreocupadamente

Muy graciosa y para que me despertaste- dijo el

Es que la música estaba muy aburrida y quería hablar contigo de cualquier cosa- dije

Ahhhhh- se limito a decir

Oye- lo llame

Siii- me dijo

Que haremos este verano- pregunte

No se no me había puesto a pensar- dijo pensativo

Será que nuestros padres nos llevaran con ellos a donde vayan- pregunte de nuevo

A donde irán este verano- pregunto

No lo sé- respondí

A la hora del almuerzo nos encontramos con Nathi charlamos, nos reímos, paleamos (con Jasper), y nos despedimos ella se iba con sus abuelos a Francia en un tour le dije que me trajera algo de la nueva colección y se fue.

Todo el día paso aburridísimo el ultimo día casi nunca hacíamos clase así que se lo pueden imaginar no nos dejaban ir quería despejar mi mente de todo el estudio.

Cuando llego el final del día no podía estar más feliz seria libre 3 meses siiiii Jasper estaba igual que yo empezamos a planear un torneo de Wii, Guitar Hero y Xbox.

Cuando llegamos a casa Nuestros padres estaban la puerta esperándonos con una sonrisa yo corrí a abrazarlos amaba a mi padre mucho el e decía princesa era muy genial conmigo y mi madre era la mejor.

Papi- grite- hace mucho no te veía tu viaje estuvo muy largo

Lo sé princesa lo sé pero ya estoy aquí- me dijo y me abrazo

Cuando me soltó abrazo a Jasper

Como estas campeón mírate que grande- le dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello haciéndole un candado y Jasper intentaba soltarse

Papa nos vimos la semana pasada- Jasper intentaba decir

Charlie suéltalo lo vas a lastimar- decía mamá

Ok, ok entremos a la casa-dijo mi padre y me entro puyando las costilla

Papá basta papá- gritaba yo

Bueno, bueno uno ya no puede jugar en esta casa- dijo fingiendo enojo

Jasper entro y se desparramo en el sofá y yo me senté encima del con las piernas cruzadas

Bella bájate me asfixio- decía con la respiración entrecortada

No- decía yo

Bella por favor- me suplicaba

No- decía yo y me sonreía Jasper ya tenía la cara roja

Mamamaaaaaaaaaaa Bella me está molestando- grito

Bella deja de molestar a tu hermano, bájate de ahí- grito mi mama

Bueno- dije y me fui al sillón individual mientras Jasper se acostaba bien en el sofá

Niños tenemos que decirles una cosa- dijo mi padre serio

Me entro una ola de pánico horrible ¿Qué tendrían que decirnos? Al instante Jasper se sentó bien en el sofá

¿Qué paso papá?- dijo Jasper serio. Mi padrea Abrazaba a mi madre y la miraba sonriendo

Niños lo que su padre y yo les queremos decir es que nos vamos de crucero por el Caribe- dijo mama

Siiiiip- grito Jasper y empezó a hacer un baile relámete ridículo yo solo podía reírme de Jasper estaba feliz saldríamos los cuatro como antes

Jasper clámate- dijo mi madre- esperen les explico bien- y Jasper se volvió a sentar- nosotros y señalo a mi padre y a ella- nos iremos de crucero por nuestro aniversario y ustedes- nos señalo a nosotros- se van de campamento

Nadie dijo nada por un minuto no sabía que pensar por una parte me gustaría irme de crucero con mi familia y por otra disfrutar de un campamento siempre me han dicho que son geniales pero no sé y además me alegraba que mis padres se tomaran su tiempo por su aniversario de 20 años de casados.

Bueno y que piensan dijo mi padre- pregunto ansioso

Primero que todo donde, cuando, y que temática tiene el campamento es decir es de música de deportes extremos de ciencia o cualquier babosada de esas- dijo Jasper tranquilo

Bueno donde , es en Forks Washington, segundo comienza el miércoles tendrían que salir el martes más o menos y la temática no estoy seguro creo que hacen de todo no se muchas cosas- decía mi padre- no me mires con esos ojos Jasper- dijo mi padre

A mí se iluminaron los ojos cuando dijo que era en Forks ese lugar me encanta si llovía mucho pero que importa amo la lluvia y además no estaría sola haría nuevos amigos y lo más importante estaría con mi hermano

Papá a mi me encanta yo si quiero ir- dije saltando y corrí a abrazarlo- pero la próxima vez nos llevan con ustedes escucharon- dije seria

Está bien pequeña la próxima vez irán con nosotros- dijo mi padre- y tú qué opinas Jasper- pregunto mi padre

Claro que me encanta la idea además quien va a cuidar a la pequeña mientras estemos allá- dijo sonriendo

Ese es mi campeón- dijo mi padre y lo abrazo

Que tiernos tenemos que tomarnos una foto ya- dijo mi mama cogiendo el bolso

Pero maaaaaaaaaa- dijimos Jasper y yo a mismo tiempo

Nada de pero tengo tener algo de ustedes mientras no estemos juntos- dijo casi llorando

Vamos, vamos apúrense- y nos saco a empujones de la casa y con papa siguiéndonos los talones

Nos fuimos en el auto de papa era una Jeep Grand Cheroke V6 es muy grande. Nos dirigimos a un estudio de fotografías y nos tomamos varios tipos de fotos familiares de solo mis padres de solo Jasper y yo haciendo muecas, abrazados Jasper jalándome el cabello solo dejo de hacerlo cuando papa lo regaño, y así tomaos muchas mama las pidió todas aunque para mi debíamos quemar algunas. Uno nunca sabe.

Vamos a comer- dijo papá

Siiip vamos hooters- dijo Jasper

Noooo a hooters no muchas mujerzuelas, vamos a taco bell siiiii- dije yo

No vamos a comer en KFC, ni mujerzuelas ni comida chatarra- dijo mi madre

Está bien mama- repetimos a coro

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a casa a arreglar las maletas para el viaje yo la deje a medio arreglar más bien desordenada se puede decir que no ala arregla y Jasper menos.

Todo el fin de semana nos la pasamos jugando video juegos teníamos que adelantar los torneos que teníamos planeados y mama se la pasaba de un lado para otro buscando cosas que para el frio que para el calor que trajes de baño y chaquetas solo me obligo ir una vez al centro comercial no es que no me guste pero me gustan mas lo video juegos y tenía que ganarle a Jasper, no lo podía dejar asi.

**Lunes 12:30 de la mañana**

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no encuentro la ropa- grite

Mamamamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa donde están los zapatos- grito Jasper

Amorrrrrrrrr donde están las maletas- grito mi padre

La casa era un caos nos la pasamos todo el fin de semana molestando y dejamos todo para lo último, el viaje era a las 5:30 de la mañana y nadie tenía nada organizado, mi mama iba a tener un ataque de nervios si seguíamos así el crucero le sentara bien

Bella la ropa esta en el cuarto de la vado y la nueva en el cuarto de huéspedes, Jasper los zapatos están también en el cuarto de huéspedes trae los de tu papa y los míos Bella los tuyos también están ahí y Charlie amor las maletas están en el ático tienes que limpiarlas solo trae cuatro porque Bella y Jasper ya tiene- grito mama desde abajo

Eran las 5:30 y nadie había dormido nada medio desayunamos y nos encontrábamos camino al aeropuerto de Phoenix, Jasper Mama y Yo en el Asiento Trasero Y Papa en el copiloto. Mama en todo el camino nos dio órdenes de cómo portarnos que nos cuidáramos entre nosotros que hiciéramos muchos amigos y blablabla

Y cuida mucho a tu hermana Jasper- dijo

Si mama

Bella trajiste todas tus cosas

Si mama

Trajeron el celular

Si mama- dijimos al tiempo

Ah! Chicos se me olvidaba miren unos regalos de verano o como quieran llamarlo- dijo mi padre entregándonos dos cajas envueltas una rosa y azul- ábranlas

Las abrimos lo más rápido que pudimos eran divinas dos tabletas Ipad las habíamos pedido hacia mucho pero no nos las dieron por lo de las tuberías ¡estúpido Jasper!

Gracias papi me encanta- era un Ipad 2 negro personalizado con una imagen de Robert Pattinson El más Sexy y lindo de este Mundo No podía dejar de miararlo

Niños es para que se comuniquen con nosotros por internet de todos modos tiene el celular pero escóndanlo por ahí se lo quitan al entrar- dijo mi padre

Ok Papi gracias de verdad- dije contenta

Jasper también dio las gracias el de él tenía una Ducati era realmente linda. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto mama ya estaba llorando y todos rodamos los ojos era tan dramática nos despedimos y cada uno abordo su avión papa pago primera clase así que estábamos cómodos yo me dormí en cuanto me senté y despego, supongo que Jasper hizo lo mismo `porque no dijo nada ni me despertó.

Después de un lindo y delicioso sueño alguien se me acerco y me despertó ¡maldito!

Señorita despierte es hora de aterrizar- dijo una azafata

Gracias- dije medio dormida

Estaba recostada en el pecho de Jasper y el estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta jajajaja se veía tan chistoso que no lo soporte y le metí muchas galletas a la boca y le susurre

Jasper el auto se quema

Que Donde – dijo tratando de gritar pero no podía hablar por todas las galletas que tenia dentro de la boca

Jajajajajaja- yo no podía parar de reír

Muy graciosa Bella Ya es la tercera y sigue corriendo, sigue corriendo- me miro con maldad y diversión nota mental: no hacer bromas a Jasper

Jasper abróchate que vamos a aterrizar- le dije tratando de olvidar el asunto

Cuando por fin aterrizamos nos esperaba una avioneta que nos llevaría directo hasta Forks nos tardamos más o menos 2 horas en llagar y al bajar nos esperaba una bonito mercedes papa nunca hace nada a medias.

Estoy ansiosa como será ¿será divertido?- dije

Cuando llegamos había un letreo muy grande que decía "Bienvenidos al campamento Twilight"

Nombre creativo- dijo Jasper

Aja- dije nerviosa o no sé cómo me sentía es algo así como que este verano va a ser el mejor y va a cambiar nuestras vidas era un presentimiento de pronto me estoy volviendo loca eso es.

Bueno entremos- dijo Jasper

Si entremos- dije sonriendo


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo dos_

_**(Edward Pov)**_

Ultimo día de escuela este presiento va a ser un buen verano, digo viviendo en Los Ángeles como no iba a ser un buen verano. Me llamo Edward tengo 17 años tengo una hermana gemela llamada Rosalie somos hijos del mejor economista de la cuidad Carlisle Cullen y nuestra madre es la mejor diseñadora de modas y de interiores de todo Los Ángeles, me encanta la música y también quiero ser el mejor economista del mundo mi sueño es Graduarme con honores de la universidad de Harvard, trabajar en el banco mundial o en su defecto en El fondo monetario internacional y ganarme el premio nobel de economía todavía no sé porque pero si eso quiero.

Edward mi vida despiértate- dijo mi madre a través de la puerta

Ok mama ya voy- grite acostado aun

Rosie mi amor levántate- dijo a la habitación de al lado

Ya voy mama-grito rose

Me levante rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí con mucho cuidado, abrí la habitación de rose muy lentamente sabiendo que tenía una almohada en la cara y salte encima de ella y grite

Si rosi mi vida levanate

Mama Edward no me deja dormir- grito rose

Chismosa- le dije burlándome de ella

Fastidioso- me respondió

Touche- dije con los ojos entrecerrados- no mentiras rosie buenos días hermanita- le dije cariñosamente

Buenos días para ti también hermanito- me sonrió

Feliz por el ultimo día de escuela- le pregunte acostándome a su lado debajo de las cobijas y apropósito le toque las piernas con mis pies porque estaban muy fríos y me reí

Edward quita esas pesuñas de mis piernas ahora o te corto los huevos y los cuelgo en el candelabro- me dijo mirando envenenada mente

Está bien, está bien una ya ni puede tener frio en esta casa nooo me parece le colmo- dije falsamente indignado

Cállate- dijo y me pego con una almohada

Y que feliz que haremos este verano- le pregunte

No lo sé que podríamos hacer- dijo y nos quedamos mirando el techo

EDWARD, ROSALIE SI NO SALEN AHORITA MISMO LLEGARAN TARDE A AL ESCUELA- grito mama que grito

Ok ya vamos- grite de vuelta

Como siempre las mamas están muriendo antes de tiempo estuvimos listos media hora antes de la hora normal.

Si ves mama y ahora que tenemos mucho tiempo para salir bien y llegar demasiado temprano- dijo rose con cara de aburrimiento

Es que con su padre queremos decirles algo- dijo nuestra madre en ese instante rose y yo nos pusimos muy atentos o por dios ¿Qué hicimos? no me acuerdo haber hecho nada mire a rose y al parecer sus pensamientos eran iguales yo solo pude encogerme de hombros y ella hizo lo mismo

De acuerdo que paso- dije un poco serio

Nada cariño nada malo- dijo mama tranquilizándonos

Hola niños- dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina

Hola papa- dije chocando manos con el

Hola papi- dijo rose abrazándolo

Hola princesa- dijo él con una vos toda rarita y cursi yo solo rodé los ojos

Edward no hagas así que se te van a voltear los ojos- dijo mama de espaldas a mi mientras corta algo

Per... pero... ni siquiera estabas mirándome- dije

Te conozco hijo se que lo hiciste- dijo como si nada creo que tiene ojos en la espalda

Bueno que nos quieres decir pa- dije

Bueno que nos vamos de viaje por un crucero por el Caribe- dijo y rose empezó a saltar como loca diciendo cosas como "compras" "playa" "sol" "vestido de baño" y otras babosadas mas, si seria grandioso ir pero que casi no me gusta el sol pero un buen paseo no estaría mal

Cálmate princesa- dijo mi padre agarrándola por los hombres suavemente- corrijo su mama y yo nos vamos de crucero y ustedes se van de campamento- dijo la verdad me decepcione un poco pero que iba a ser divertido siempre me han gustado los campamentos pero rose se puso como loca

Papa por favor no un campamento no por lo que más quieras si quiere me voy a Italia con la abuela o me quedo en la casa pero no un campamento- dijo casi llorando la reina del drama

No Rose no te podemos dejar sola además ya pagamos y todo y no quieres dejar a Edward solo ¿no? Y además te divertirás es mixto podrás conseguir amigas y todas esas cosas de chicas, en un crucero no conseguirás mucho- dijo mi madre

Está bien pero prométanme que unas vacaciones nos vamos a ir los cuatro de crucero siiiiip- les dijo mirándolos tiernamente

Si cariño te lo juro- dijo papa

Ok entonces si voy con la condición de que Edward no me deje sola- dijo mirándome

Si como iba a dejar sola a la mejor hermana de este mundo- dije caminando hacia ella la cargue y le di vueltas

Si papa si iremos y a donde es ¿cómo es? ¿que tiene? ¿tiene alguna temática? ¿se pueden compartir cabañas?- dijo rose atropellando las palabras

Cálmate cariño, si esta en Forks Washington- y al instante rose pego el grito del siglo

¿Y ahora qué?- pregunte tapándome los oídos

No sabes lo que esto significa allí graban la mejor película de este mundo Crepúsculo y trabajan los actores más sexys y comibles de este mundo- dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos, papa y yo la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados y mama solo sonrió

Rosalie Lilian Cullen no vas a ver esa película- dijo mi padre

Si no señorita nada de ver hombres sexis casi desnudos por ahí no señor- dije yo

No sean idiotas es normal a ella le gusta eso y que ni que se fuera a encontrar a uno yo también tuve ídolos sexis en mi adolescencia no pasa nada bobos- dijo mi madre

Está bien pero hay que yo vea algo y Jum señorita- dijo mi padre yo solo puede asentir para hallarle la razón

Tontos sobre protectores- dijeron mama y rose al mismo tiempo

Bueno como iba diciendo la temática no se en si cual es hacen muchas cosas, cantan , bailan , hacen deportes extremos, y todas esas cosas- dijo mi padre mirando el folleto

Ven dámelo- dijo rose quitándoselo de las manos

Ya váyanse a la escuela que llegaran tarde- dijo mama rosi y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo era tan exagerada

No hagan así- dijo mama

Per...pero- saben que olvídenlo- dije frustrado

Vamos rose- dije jalándola del brazo mientras ella leía ese folleto

Vamos en el Aston- dijo sin mirarme

Que enserio- pregunte atónito a ella casi nunca le gustaba montarse en el auto aunque le encantara

Si por qué no, hay que llegar con estilo al último día de clases- dijo parándose en la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola

Ok gracias Rosie por eso te amo hermanita- dije dándole besos en las mejillas

Lo sé, lo sé-dijo

Yo tenía dos autos en realidad un volvo S60 t6 negro y un Aston Martin DB9 los amaba no dejaba que nadie que no fuera de confianza los tocara, solo mi padre y rose que es un fanática de los carros sabe más que yo, nuestros autos no iban nunca a los talleres teníamos un mecánico personal en casa y lo mejor de todo era gratis bueno no siempre a mi me cobraba un dineral y a papa le hacia los trabajos y él le daba todo lo que ella le pedía. Traidora ella tenía un BMW M3 Rojo era lindo a veces cuando no era odiosa me lo prestaba, maneja bien pero que va me quedo con mis autos, papa tenía un Mercedes Benz Clase E cabrío es un auto genial, en esta casa somos fans de los autos los amamos aunque la que sabe mas es rose ella me ha intentado enseñar y algo he aprendido pero soy una completa hueva para eso así que dejo que ella haga lo suyo, mama es menos complicada ella tiene un Ford Fiesta último modelo azul eléctrico, el carro es tan mono ella dice que no necesita todo ese lujo automotriz que ella es más sencilla, si claro.

Edward escucha mira esto- dijo rose mientras nos acercábamos a la escuela- dice que hay muchas cosas por hacer hay salón de música mira un piano- dijo mostrándome un hermoso piano de cola negro esto iba ser genial, mira también dice que hay salones de diseño, de dibujo, de deportes extremos y ¡O POR DIOS! un área automotriz esto va a estar Ge-ni-al- dijo sonriendo me encantaba verla feliz los dos hemos sufrido mucho en la escuela porque la gente cree que somos niños de papi y ni siquiera tratan de conocernos, hubo un tiempo en que nos gritaban cosas feas y nosotros aclarábamos que no éramos así pero un día nos cansamos y nos hicimos ver arrogante frente a toda la escuela y así dejaron de molestarnos además quien los necesita nadie necesita estúpidos amigos así que solo éramos rose y yo ella se ponía muy triste y lloraba porque no tenía amigas con quien comprar y hacer pijamadas y todas esas cosas de chicas pero siempre estuve hay apoyándola además todas esas zorras del colegio le decía cosas feas por la imagen de Rosalie ella es realmente lo que digo realmente Guapa buen cuerpo, cabello rubio ojos azules una modelo pero con sentimientos y muy inteligente.

Cuando salimos del auto nos pusimos nuestras gafas Ray Ban originales y caminos hacia nuestra primera clase todas las niñas de este colegio son unas bobas me miran como si fuera algo de comer yo sé que no estoy mal pero tampoco es para que se lo coman a uno con la mirada digo a veces me siento violado y ni que decir de Rosalie todos esos hombres sucios que la miran tan iug quiero cortarles la garganta a todos por morbosos cochinos pervertidos pero que va nadie le va a hacer nada a mi hermanita mientras yo esté vivo.

El día paso normal sin percances rose no paraba de hablar del campamento, cuando llegamos a casa había 4 maletas 3 rosas y 1 azul.

Mamaaaaaaaaa para quien son esas maletas- grito Rose entrando a la casa y tirando la mochila al sillón, yo me senté en el sofá prendiendo el televisor y mirando caricaturas, Bob Esponja para ser exactos papa me decía que no mirara eso porque ese muñequito es gay pero que va me divierte mucho aunque patricio es tonto me encanta Bob pero nadie sabe esto solo rose y mis padres

Son suyas las compre hoy- dijo mama

Y porque para mí solo una y para ella tres- proteste

porque sé que tu nunca llevas nada- dijo Mamá

Pero quien va a llevar la tercer maleta rosa, cierto me toca a mi mama van a creer que soy un mariquita- dije frunciendo el seño

Edward no hables así y si tienes que ayudar a tu hermana a llevarla y punto- dijo

Está bien- dije resignado

Tengo que llevar dos maletas para no llevar la de ella y ella tendría que llevar dos nada mas siiipppp

El fin de semana paso muy rápido, la histeria de mama y Rose era insoportable siempre salían a comprar cosas para el viaje y cada vez que volvían se acordaban de algo y siempre nos llevaban a papa y a mí para cargar las cosas menos mal ya era lunes por la noche me acosté temprano para levantarme bien para el vuelo al parecer todo el mundo tuvo la misma idea porque a las 9 ya todo estaba apagado.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos porque rose decidió llevar más cosas y sacar algunas otras yo tenía que llenar la otra maleta para no llevar la de rose. Iba casi vacía, demonios.

Cuando por fin todos estuvimos listos llegamos al aeropuerto y mama lloro que nos cuidáramos que nos extrañaría y blablabla.

Cuida a tu hermana hijo confió en ti- dijo mi padre

Claro papa no te preocupes- dije

Chao papa, chao mama, los quiero- grito rose lanzando besos al aire

Si ya esta lista la señorita del drama nos podemos ir- dije

Hay pero que pesado ediie- dijo cogiéndome las mejillas

No me digas así- le dije

Está bien hermanito- dijo

El vuelo paso rápido me dormí todo el vuelo además no podía estar despierto porque esas azafatas me decían cosas nada agradables, chico vamos al baño y cosas parecidas asqueroso.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle vimos dos avionetas cada una con una persona vestida de negro con carteles una decía Swan y la otra decía Cullen nos subimos a la nuestra y no demoramos en llegar, cuando llegamos a la pista habían dos Mercedes negros con unos hombres de traje negro con los mismos carteles uno Cullen y Swan nos volvimos amontar en la nuestra.

Quienes serán esos Swan- pregunto Rose

Jum No Lo sé- le respondí sinceramente

Cuando llegamos al campamento venia un letrero que decía _"Bienvenidos al campamento Twilight" _era pintoresco.

Buen nombre- dije

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo rose

Y con esto nos dispusimos a entrar.


End file.
